Super Nova
by thebigdog2895
Summary: Hello! This is is a sequal to my fic "Tobias's Hands" but it can be a stand alone story, but it would be better if you read TH. Lets face it, people love lemons, so this is just one big lemon, a 5 chapter lemon to be exact. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

** Hey peeps! Thanks for checking out my fic! This is the requested sequal to my other giant lemon Divergent fic "Tobias's Hands" However, this story could be a stand alone, but it would be a bit better if TH was read first This story Takes place in between chapters 27 & 28 of Insurgent immediately after Tris "promises" Tobias not to go to Erudite. Enjoy and please R&R! This entire fic is Tris's POV!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! EVERYTHING IS OWNED AND RESERVED BY VERONICA ROTH!**

"_I promise_." He kisses me…. hard. Our lips dance together in unison, making my body go hungry… for him. When he releases my lips, he stares into my eyes. Within them, I can see the same thing I feel: desire. We both smile thinking back to the last time we were together in that way. It was a mess afterward, but it was a beautiful mess, despite all the sweat and juices afterward. What we had done together was an art, our bodies painting coats of great pleasure onto our skin. I can't help but want that again, and I know he feels the same way. We mash our lips together again, reigniting the fiery passion that drives us further. Before I know it, he has stripped me of all of my clothing, yet, he remains clothed. Because he is seeing me exposed, and even though he has seen me before, my cheeks turn bright red. I'm still self- conscious of my 12 year old body. I don't know how I wasn't embarrassed the last time he saw me this way. He reads my embarrassment on my face, leans in so close that it sends shivers down my spine, and whispers,"Just trust me. I'm going to make you feel things that you've never felt before, and I promise you, like you promised me that you wouldn't leave, you will love it." I want to tell him that I am still thinking about going to Erudite, but I bite my lip and nod, knowing this may be my last chance to be like this with him. Suddenly, he walks out of the room, leaving me standing in his bedroom, and still bare.


	2. Chapter 2

He comes back in with a chair and has me sit down on it. He then mouths "trust me" a few more times as he slips a blindfold over my eyes. Now that my sight is gone, the rest of my senses become heightened. He then uses some kind of rope to bind my hands behind me and my legs are spread wide and tied to the chair. What in the world is he doing? I then hear him walk a few feet back. My skin screams for his warm body. Then suddenly, I feel a single finger land on the side of my left cheek. The finger then slides lightly from my cheek to my chin, tilting it upward. Then I feel Tobias's soft and warm lips mold into mine, cupping my face in his hands, our tongues battling for dominance. When he releases my lips, his hands fall away. My body mourns for the loss of contact. I am startled when I feel his hands lightly grab my shoulders from behind, massaging them. His hands on my skin ignites a strong desire for him to touch me all over, but he doesn't. While resting his head softly on my shoulder, he glides his hands down to the very top of my breasts, but he stops there. He lays his hands flat, lightly rubbing up and down between my shoulders and the top of my breasts. He's teasing me! Damn, I can't even do anything about it! With me being blind, my skin is much more sensitive, thus making me crave his touch more than ever before. "Touch me, dammit!" I beg when he still doesn't give me the feelings I want. He chuckles a little before finally sliding down to grasp my tiny breasts. I'm kind of glad I can't see how small they are, because I probably would feel self- conscious about it, but I don't even have time to worry about their size because his hands on me feel so damn good! I can't help but moan. Suddenly, he stops. I whimper a little from the loss of contact, but then, I feel his breath at the base of my thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Just the heat from his breath drives me crazy. He puts one hand on each thigh, slowly slding them up to the point where he's only a few centimeters from where I want him most, but he slides them back down. He does this for a bit, driving me nuts. I even try to take my legs and pull his face into me, but I can't because my legs are bound to the chair. He even starts to kiss up and down my thighs and I start to shake because this tease is starting to become too intense. I can feel wetness pooling under me. My whole body is tense with anticipation. Suddenly, and thankfully, it happens. I feel a single finger slide up my slit, and I gasp from the sensation, enjoying his touch even though it is brief and rather light. He chuckles at my reaction, but I'm too desperate for his touch to care. I usually hate not having control of a situation like this, but this is actually a rare occasion that I don't mind. Its great really, even though it is a tease at the moment. He runs his finger lightly up and down my slit a few more times before barely inserting it to find the sensitive nub. He circles around it, avoiding it for a bit, and I can't help but groan at his teasing. When he finally does touch it, my body tenses up even more. He rubs to a point where I'm just saying "oh" over and over again. Now I wish I could see what he is doing, but since I can't, the sensations he is creating with his finger are as a powerful as the sun, bringing heat to every point of contact. I'm nearing my end when he decides to stop again, but he trails kisses up my thighs until his mouth is so close to my entrance that it makes me shiver with anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

His tongue repeats the same ministrations as his finger did, lightly running up and down my center, bringing me closer to my breaking point. I almost beg him to give me the release I desperately want, but I know that will just make him tease me more. He starts to press into me a little bit more with his tongue until he reaches the sensitive bud, and when he does, he circles around it just like he had done with his finger earlier. I wiggle my hips a bit, hoping that, like a book, he can read my body's desire for a release. I groan in agony. When I start to think he is never going to give me the relief that I want, it actually does happen. He flicks his tongue over the nub quickly, and I feel myself starting to drift off into a world of pure bliss. He even sucks on it a bit, which pushes me closer and closer to the edge. At some point, I can't even tell what he is doing with his mouth, but I do know this: I love how this feels, and how can I not, after all, his face is _in_ my friggin' crotch. At this point I'm practically screaming, not caring if someone hears us. Being blind and actually having to _imagine_ what is actually happening makes this, well... erotic. I'm reaching my end, so I try to gyrate my hips on his face, hoping I can reach my peak soon, but he holds my hips down with one hand. I don't even realize that I then begin to beg him to give me the release I so desperately crave. My body is practically a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. Suddenly, it happens; I explode with the power of an atomic bomb, my orgasm consuming me in the aftermath, and my body goes slack.


	5. Chapter 5

When I come down from my high, I find that Tobias has moved me to the bed and has bound my arms behind my head, and I'm still blindfolded. He holds my hands in place as he whispers in my ear,"I hope you enjoyed round 1. Are you up for round 2?" As he says this, he rubs the tip of his length against my heat, enticing me to become wet again. His hot breath on my neck makes me shiver. Even though I have just came down from a wave of pleasure, I crave another. I'm hungry... for him. I nod my head feverishly as I am unable to speak, due to the sensation of his length rubbing the sensitive bud between my folds; I'm practically shaking from it. Unexpectedly, I feel him slowly begin to press into me. It feels like an eternity before he gets all the way in. He waits a moment before pulling out a little, then back in. He continues this motion at a pace that is slower than I know we both want right now, but he is trying to draw it out, in hopes that it will make our ending more powerful. I whimper a little when I find that he is too slow for such a long amount of time. At the sound of my voice, he speeds up, not able to hold back any longer. I can feel us both approaching our peak, but I feel like it won't be soon enough. I can tell he agrees because he then puts his free hand on my heat, barely inserts a finger, and vigorously rubs my bud. The sensations of him moving in me, rubbing me in the most pleasurable place with his finger, and my walls clenching tightly around him, we are brought even closer to our end. Suddenly, we both scream each other's name as we explode like a super nova, our orgasams moving through us at the speed of light. As the dust settles, we stay joined for a moment, savouring our closeness. He unties me, removes my blind fold, and when he pulls out, I can't help but feel a little empty inside, but at the same time, I feel complete because I have him here, lying next to me, his body warm and comforting. He covers us up with the blanket, shielding us from the outside world. He then enfolds me in his arms, never wanting to let go, but what he doesn't know, is that in a few hours, he'll have to, and he won't even be awake when it happens. All I can think now is: _I'm sorry._


End file.
